Pteis
Pteis is the T3 home planet of the Nrrlaks. Pteis consists of four continents — with two large continents flanking a pair of smaller ones. Summary frame Common Name Location Pteis is the third planet in the Darin System, behind Abystreton, Aquins, and Hoglin, but in front of Pator. Planet Type Pteis is a telluric planet. Atmosphere and Climate Moons Pteis is orbited by only one moon, Pator. A lifeless world, it actually possesses yellow spice, with a slightly higher value on the galactic market than Pteis' red spice. Locations The planet has seven major cities, located on four continents. These are Leogoz, Volbelley, Altex, Mineth, Olyrussald, Kipeijing, Norrott, Norta, Sapen, and Plaxes. Leogoz Leogoz was the first city founded on Pteis, and is the brainchild of Chief Kamale II. His descendants have remained in power, and their culture perfectly integrates citizens of their allies, as well. Though not a Utopia, it is still a great place to live. Volbelley Altex Mineth Olyrussald Kipeijing Norrott Norta Sapen Plaxes Resources Pteis is known for its red spice reserves, which are used in flavoring certain foods and can be used as defense against would-be attacks by utilizing it as an eye irritant. Life Intelligent A great many species have come and gone during the geological history of the planet Pteis. Many arrived from other worlds, while others evolved here, such as the Nrrlak. Flora Fauna Planetary Timeline This timeline is based on the Galactic Year, abbreviated "GY". However, as the planet was created in SPORE, GY is used in such a way that 0 is the moment of the Panspermia Event, where an unknown individual or race seeded the galaxy with life, likely as a last-ditch attempt to prevent the Grox from destroying all life. Cryptozoic Supereon This period of time accounts for the majority of Pteis' geologic time. It spans from the formation of the planet to "Cambrian", where hard-shelled life first begin to appear in abundance. "Hadean Eon" "Archean Eon" This geologic eon lasted for 1.5 billion years. It is during this time scale that Pteis' crust cooled enough to allow the formation of continents. At the beginning, the planet was still very hot thanks to remnant heat from planetary accretion as well as from the formation of Pteis' core. This heat was produced by the variety of radioactive elements found throughout the surface. Volcanism was very high, with lava eruptions being the only known type -- ash eruptions would not occur yet at this stage of development. Because the planet was so much hotter than later periods of time, tectonic activity was more vigorous and thus hardening was not able to occur in vast quantities. This caused the existence of protocontinents, which could not coalesce into larger formations due to this high rate of geologic activity. By the end of this eon, tectonics as well as temperature were near modern levels. Water had begun to cover the planet and was reaching prevalent levels. It was during this period that the building blocks of life were established, though life on the planet was never given a chance to arise naturally. "Proterozoic Eon" This geologic eon lasted for 1.9 billion years. It is during this time scale that Pteis' atmosphere began showing signs of free oxygen and the appearance of complex life forms. Appearances ''Spore In ''SPORE, the planet Pteis was the world chosen for Somarinoa's 2018 play through of the game. ''Amalgam Online The planet Pteis is one of thousands of worlds that players can visit across the Amalgam Galaxy. It is associated with the Great Trade Organization, and is therefore easily accessible to most players, although those associated with Black Market affiliations including various space pirate groups must sneak on-world or otherwise disguise their affiliations as they are seen as a direct threat to the GTO. Monster Space In ''Monster Space, the planet Pteis iself does not appear, although several of their indigenous species have been transported to Urth, including several species of plankton that have been magically transformed into "dire" states. ''Dangerous Wilds Again, like in its spiritual prequel ''Monster Space, the planet does not appear in Dangerous Wilds but the same types of indigenous species appear. ''Long Story A number of missions take place on the planet in ''Long Space during the extensive Chapter 15. The party must travel to the planet during an attempt to prevent a galactic monetary bubble crisis intended to throw the entire galaxy into chaos and poverty, thus making them more susceptible to accepting subjugation by the Crux Space Pirates. ''Grown'' The planet makes an appearance in Chapter 35. The chapter actually starts out on the planet, where the player plays as an Eomurp and has to survive long enough to reach sapience, at which point they leave the planet behind. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Content Category:Spore Original Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Terrestrial Planets Category:Planets That Support Life Category:Great Trade Organization Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets